


Партнеры

by yanek



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы и мини о Мике Рори, Леонарде Снарте и их странных отношениях.<br/>Коллекция завершена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Тот, кто

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG-13, тюрьма, второе совместное заключение, этот арт сыграл роль http://naizee.tumblr.com/image/109413307135

Двери одиночки за спиной. В коридоре просторней намного, плечи о стены не шоркают, да и воздух свежее. Одна из тех простых радостей, которым книжка, выданная Снартом, советует "наслаждаться сполна, чтобы лишить демона гнева пищи". Но радость так себе. Разбей Мик рожу охранника, что на него пялится, о ближайший угол вот была бы радость.  
Рожа не примелькавшаяся. Старички-коллеги наверняка подначили, ни словечка не мяукнув о последствиях - малец пытается его поддеть, не замечая товарища отошедшего в сторону, чтобы кровью не забрызгало:  
\- Какая тупая рожа. Ты погляди, Фил. У гориллы и то в глазах ума больше. - Голос звонкий дерзкий. Громко бы от боли визжал. - И чего тебя «Снежная Королева» возле себя терпит? Других отпугивать, чтобы на сахарок не налетали? - На "Королеве" в голосе прорывается ненависть.  
Умеет же Снарт зацепить.  
А в книжке есть советы и для таких случаев:  
\- Запал на него что ли? - спрашивает Мик _благодушно_, и Фил, не выдержав, толкает коллегу в бок:  
\- Не играл бы ты с огнем, парень.  
\- Ага. До добра не доводит. - Поддакивает Мик, поводя плечами, покрытыми шрамами от ожогов.  
Охранник шумно сглатывает и затыкается.

Как и все в столовой общака, когда Мик переступает порог. Ненадолго, но достаточно, чтобы тут же возобновившийся гул, показался гулом пламени. В котором отдельные голоса:  
\- Месяц в одиночке, ты че. Дня три продержится. Точняк.  
\- Нееее. Сутки. Башка горячая. Новеньких много.  
\- Двадцатку ставлю!  
\- Тридцатку слабо? - ничего не значат. От массы копошащихся ряженных в оранжевую форму тел расходится ощутимый жар. Раскидать всех, чтобы не было так!.. Из-за спины доносится: _хвалебное_:  
\- Уложился в график. - И пламя отступает перед прохладой. Высокомерный вид. Белая кожа. Лицо, руки. На белом подносе тарелка с мясом и баночка йогурта, что точно не входит в официальное меню. Снарт кивает на ближайший стол, где им тут же уступают место, и подталкивает тарелку Мику:  
\- Бифштекс. Хорошо прожаренный.  
\- А неплохо успел устроиться.  
\- Конечно. - Снарт снимает крышечку из фольги со своего йогурта и добавляет: - Сегодня в десять.  
Мик кивает. Он не знает, зачем Снарт тащит его за собой, да это и неважно.  
Главное - тащит.


	2. Спасатель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R, херт/комфорт, пвп, тюрьма, первое совместное заключение, гиф смотреть после https://49.media.tumblr.com/fb58c24d93fb6d8f48005ff4e27e93b8/tumblr_o1isrfZImW1r8vzdno2_500.gif

Кислород стал взрывом. Одежда кожей. По которой течет пламя.   
Почему-то не слышно сирен и криков. Наверное, уши тоже. Того.   
\- ... как раз когда нам меньше всего нужно лишнее внимание. Мик?! - Или нет. 

Он с трудом поворачивает голову. И видит за пеленой огня фигуру, которую пламя почему-то не трогает. Человек делает рывок к нему, поднимая ветер, которого здесь не может быть. Скрипят вентили. Тугие струи воды бьют по лицу, по груди, по телу. На плечи ложатся прохладные руки, никаких перчаток пожарника, но Мик откуда-то знает: этот человек здесь для того, чтобы его спасти. Потому не сопротивляется, когда его толкают вперед так, чтобы струи били с обеих сторон.   
Ледяные струи. Руки на плечах подрагивают, но продолжают его держать. Пока марево перед глазами не расступается, открывая пол душевой тюремного блока. Стены. Снарта, мокрого с головы до ног, рядом. Промерзшего. С посиневшими губами. 

Мик делает воду горячее и показывает кивком - подойди. Снарт медлит, но делает шаг вперед.   
Вокруг них поднимается облако пара.  
Где-то в углу окровавленным комом валяется тюремная роба Мика, которую он успел снять, перед тем как его накрыло. Роба Снарта облепляет тело всё сильней. На бледных скулах проступают пятна румянца. Розовеют губы. Слипшиеся ресницы меняют взгляд, так что кажется можно - протянуть руку и коснуться мокрой ткани.   
Потянуть шнуровку на штанах.   
Снарт напрягается, но не отходит. Просто не смотрит, как Мик, опускаясь на колени, тянет вниз штаны вместе с бельем, чтобы взять в рот полувставший член – разом и без прелюдий, грубо и жадно. Но гладит голову, пока может себя контролировать. Кончает он с рваным вздохом, долго и словно выпадает из реальности после. Мик выталкивает его из душа мягко, в сторону скамеек, чтобы не отвлекал. И отворачиваясь к стене дрочит себе, чувствуя спиной взгляд.   
Охранники появляются как раз вовремя - когда он заканчивает.   
И до того как произошедшее приходится обсуждать.


	3. Простые вещи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G, упоминается Лиза Снарт, злодейский быт, логово в Централ Сити, таймлайн до легенд

«Любят женщины усложнять» думает Мик, открывая дверцы бара.   
Пьяная Лиза вчера жаловалась ему, что брат не заходит к ней просто так, между делом, а вот к нему часто. Вроде пыталась добиться сочувствия. А чему сочувствовать-то? 

Ну, пришел, ходит из угла в угол, думая о своем, с недовольным и от того оскорбленным видом, изредка останавливаясь, для ехидных комментариев. Должно быть, какой-то паззл в башке никак сложить не может. 

\- Часто не могу понять, чего он хочет? О чем думает? Тебе говорит?  
\- Как-то больше о деле. «Снимешь того охранника?» «Куда сегодня - в банк или музей?» - Лиза вроде обиделась. И посмотрела так, словно он никак не мог «прочитать что-то между слов», прежде чем уйти, забыв сумочку. Надо будет вернуть, и проверить, нет ли там каких сюрпризов.   
А, чтец и него и, правда, хреновый. 

\- Пить будешь? - В ответ из зала доносится недовольный звук, и Мик наливает только себе - бурбон, а сладкий ликер для Снарта прячет обратно.   
Когда он возвращается к дивану - ничего не меняется, кроме того что Снарт снял пуховик, оставшись в водолазке – он всё также шатается, изредка останавливаясь потрогать. Их общие вещи.   
В их общем логове.   
Может это Лиза и пыталась узнать - не живут ли они вместе? 

Мик хмыкает. 

\- Что такое? Вокруг слишком пыльно?   
\- Пуховик к тебе еще не прирос.   
\- Ахаха. Ты тоже всё еще можешь оторваться от дивана. А казалось бы, - пальцы Снарта пробегаются по корешкам дисков с "Пожарными Чикаго", - все сезоны.   
\- Я умею растягивать удовольствие. - Теперь хмыкает Снарт и уходит на кухню.   
Спрашивает оттуда:   
\- Второй сезон или третий?   
\- Второй. 

Мик вставляет диск в проигрыватель и находит серию, на которой остановился, как раз к моменту, когда Снарт возвращается со льдом, чтобы с самодовольным видом добавить его в бурбон. К началу серии он устраивается на диване, положив Мику голову на бедро и закинув ноги на подлокотник.   
И сразу начинает хихикать над, тем как персонажи на экране проговаривают свои чувства. 

В жизни это вовсе не обязательно. 

Мик убирает с его виска пылинку.


	4. Котел

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG-13, бытовая зарисовка, пре-пвп  
> сиквел "Спасателя" http://archiveofourown.org/works/6023554/chapters/13818681

\- Дерьмо! - Трубу никак не удается перекрыть, не своротив всё к чертям, и из парового котла за спиной продолжают бить струи. Снарт радостно склабится с сухого пятачка - он предупреждал. Нашел какую-то ошибку в схеме коммуникаций неделю назад, и напоминал время от времени, с интересом наблюдая за реакцией. Мик упрямо стоял на своем: "Сто лет не давало течи и столько же простоит" и не срывался.  
\- Как насчет помочь?  
\- Чертеж всё ещё на твоём верстаке. - Ямочки на щеках. Глаза блестят довольно. Можно понять тех тех кто Снарта терпеть не может. Но злости нет и даже когда Снарт приветствует лопнувшую под усилиями трубу аплодисментами, он в безопасности.  
Стол стоящий в подвале, куча кирпичей, остов шкафа - нет.  
\- Полегче. На шум могут примчаться гости с сиренами.  
\- А посмотреть на озеро никто не приедет?!  
\- Схема, Мик. Схема.  
Мик с рычанием затыкает разводным ключом течь и поднимается по лестнице в гараж. К верстаку. Игнорируя довольный смешок за спиной. 

Когда он возвращается с листком бумаги - труба перекрыта. Снарт раздевшийся до футболки, обматывает вокруг ключа какую-то тряпку, чтобы течь меньше пропускала воду, наклонившись вперед. И его оголившаяся поясница притягивает взгляд. Как и задница. Снарт насмешливо спрашивает:  
\- Ждешь когда за тобой приедет баржа? - Оборачивается через плечо и _понимает_ в чем дело. Мокрая одежда, влажная кожа. Вода под ногами.  
Так уже было. И воспоминание не потускло (еще бы, так часто взывал), ждало момента.  
Снарт выпрямляется, смотрит ему в глаза, стирая со лба воду тыльной стороной кисти, давая выбор.  
С одной стороны партнерство, с другой - огонь.  
Ха.  
Мик комкает лист и бросает его в сторону. Шаг. Другой.  
Снарт словно пытается его просчитать, щурит глаза и остается на месте.  
Носки их ботинок сталкиваются.  
Губы напротив шелушатся, на скуле пятно грязи, дыхание замедленно.  
Мик чувствует, наклонившись вперед так что, они оказываются лицом к лицу.  
Близко-близко.  
И ждет, сдерживая себя.  
Инстинкты говорят - ошибешься, другого шанса не будет.  
Колд не тот на кого можно наброситься. Хотя хочется.  
Мик тянет руку, но не чтобы коснуться кожи - ведет пальцами по краю намокшей футболки, тянет ее на себя. И видит нечто завораживающее как рождение огня из пустоты - зрачки напротив расширяются.  
Рука жестко фиксирует его плечо и Снарт впивается ему в рот, сразу же вламываясь языком.  
То что нужно.  
Мик не отвечает тем же, только потому что так кто-то из них может не досчитаться зубов. Ласкает кончиком языка трещинку на нижней губе.  
Просовывает руки под ткань, чтобы ладони оказались на ребрах, что поднимаются и поднимаются - Снарт разрешает себе задыхаться. Тянет его на себя за ворот хенли, когда Мик гладит ему дорожку волос бегущую за пояс. Отодвигается рывком, не отпуская.  
Ладно, сейчас Мик хочет его убить.  
Снарт прикрывает глаза, что-то считая.  
Убить медленно.  
И, наконец, говорит одно слово:  
\- Диван.  
Простое ясное указание.  
\- И никаких укусов. 

*  
После Мик все-таки осматривает котел, никуда не спеша. Находит следы коррозии, оставленной холодом. И довольно смеется.


	5. Выходной

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG-13, бытовая зарисовка, пре-пвп

Начинается воскресенье неплохо. Для "Ширли", загадку толком неработающего двигателя которой, не получается разгадать уже второй месяц, приходят нужные детали. Как раз когда есть время и желание как следует поработать руками. Скаченная наугад подборка саундтреков фильмов 80-ых вполне себе ничего, в холодильнике достаточно пива и полуфабрикатов, так что Мик раскладывает инструменты, включает музыку и растворяется в спокойной работе.  
Искры покусывают руки в перчатках. И этого огня вполне достаточно.  
Отличное начало дня, даже жаль прерываться.  
Но - Снарт, которого не было видно дней пять, появляется в гараже - без ледяной пушки и пуховика. Легкая куртка поверх черной водолазки, папка бумаг. Хитрые глаза:  
\- Наслаждаешься отдыхом?  
\- Вроде того. - Мик медленно выключает инструменты и берется за бутылку пива, давая понять, что не расположен куда-то срываться. - Есть что-то более интересное?  
\- Может быть, - Снарт поводит плечом. Подходит ближе, посмотреть что приехало. Перекатывает по верстаку втулку. Мик торопит его движением бровей:  
\- "Яблоко Афродиты" вернулось домой на прошлой неделе после очередного похищения. И его всё еще не украли. Три миллиона.  
\- Уууу. - Для них мелковато. Но Снарт похоже такой реакции и ждал. Продолжает:  
\- Четыре линии защиты. - И здесь, судя по взгляду, интересное и кроется. Он отходит от верстака к столу, вытряхивая содержимое папки. Мик вальяжно подтягивается следом.  
Двигатель "Ширли" всё ещё кажется ему более интересным делом.  
Но он соскучился.  
\- Сигнализация. - Пальцы скользят по линиям чертежей, и не только пламя может завораживать. Слова Снарта сливаются в приятный фон:  
\- Видеонаблюдение, сигнализация, охрана.  
\- Пффф. - Снарта пока интересней разглядывать, чем слушать. Руки (на правой не сошел багрянец с костяшек), плечи (шире чем помнит), лицо (осунувшееся, опять не спит толком, и толком не расслабляется), волосы... Подождите-ка.  
\- И роботы. - Роботов Мик уже видел. Неровную стрижку Снарта - нет. Макушка, висок, наверняка затылок - словно машинкой пару раз прошлись местами и меняя углы как попало.  
\- В парикмахерскую ворвался коп? - Снарт перестает перебирать снимки и закатывает глаза. Лады - парикмахерская отпадает - не любит, когда его трогают чужие. Было б дело в машинке - сломалась или еще чего - починил бы. Купил. Украл (Представлять забавно).  
Значит помешало другое. 

Пока он гадает, Снарт успевает сложить на груди руки, что не предвещает ничего хорошего. Почти не двигая головой и шеей при том.  
\- Аха!  
\- Мик. - Едва угрожающий тон.  
\- Тебе свело шею!  
\- Неплохо. Можно возвращаться - Снарт пытается кивнуть на чертеж и морщится, - к обсуждению?  
\- Неа. - Теперь угрожающим становится и прищур. Еще парочка выкрутасов и Снарт свернет чертежи.  
Но не шею же.  
\- Это как открытый огонь. Мешает.  
\- Перфекционизм взыграл?  
Мик пожимает плечами:  
\- Может. Смотря что это такое. - Теперь Снарт вздыхает, словно смиряясь с тем, что ему придется участвовать в этом абсурде.  
\- Есть предложения?  
\- Йеп! - Мик выхватыет из ящика стола свою машинку и кивает на ближайший стул, поигрывая бровями.  
\- А-га. - Тянет Снарт, но что-то для себя прикинув, все-таки соглашается. 

Вычурная рама антикварного зеркала, которое Мик притащил в гараж на адреналине, и после не смог вынести сам, да так и не продал - подчеркивает достоинство с которым Снарт устраивается на раздолбанном компьютерном стуле. Прямая спина, руки сложенные на подлокотники.  
Полный скепсиса взгляд. 

Мик меняет насадку машинки, притягивает к себе кресло за спинку (колесики при этом скрипят, и у Снарта вздрагивают уголки губ, но он не улыбается, вот ещё). Вблизи прическа смотрится куда хуже. Часть волосков сбита косо, длина скачет. На затылке над шеей и вовсе царапина, припухшая кожа вокруг...  
Явно не сразу сдался до последнего следуя плану.  
Интересно, подсчитывал ли время при том?  
\- Кхм-кхм.  
\- Чего? Я _планирую_.  
\- Ха-ха-ха.  
Машинка включается с мягким гулом. Стоит зубцам коснуться кожи, Снарт неожиданно дергается уходя от прикосновения и Мик ловит его голову левой. Пятерня накрывает лоб, висок, макушку. Кожа теплая, мягкая, да и волосы тоже, где не колятся. Под большим пальцем оказывается шрам. Очень и очень старый, похожий на след от бутылочного стекла.  
\- Тише. Твой скальп в безопасности. - Снарт фыркает, но больше не уворачивается, продолжая следить. Мик приглаживает волосы поверх шрама и переводит машинку в режим, которым никогда сам не пользовался - щадящий.  
\- Не в первый раз других стригу.  
\- М?  
\- Брил затылки пацанам в приюте. Как самый старший. И самый рукастый.  
\- Много лет назад. - Ехидно добавляет Снарт, но все-таки расслабляется. 

В том как волосок ложится к волоску много завораживающего как в игре с огнем. Искры в волосах, пусть и белые, но есть, колят пальцы. Также приходится быть осторожным - чужая кожа более нежная, а машинка старая. Так что Мик осторожно скользит по макушке, местечку над шеей, старясь не задеть царапину. Мягко проходится над крупными шрамами. Не задевает ушей, которых нельзя касаться. (И очень жаль).  
Почему-то происходящее кажется более интимным чем секс.  
\- Достаточно.  
\- Откуда знаешь?  
\- Ты лакируешь"Ширли" часами.  
\- Аргумент. - Передразнивает Мик и убирает машинку. Неисправленным остается один висок, Снарт подставляет его, осторожно наклоняя голову. В отражении кажется он Снарту пушку к виску приставил, а не машинку - глаза у обоих горят, да и лица не только сосредоточенные.  
Надо же.  
Снарт дергает щекой и прикрывает веки, выдыхая мягко и глубоко, как в прошлый раз, когда скрывал возбуждение.  
Это "Ага!" Мик вслух не говорит. Словно ненароком касается затылка, самыми подушечками, вроде как наклоняя голову более удобно. А ведь то, что у такого мозгляка именно она эрогенная зона, на свой лад логично.  
У Снарта ресницы подрагивают, стоит машинке коснуться кожи. Пальцы на дальнем подлокотнике сжимаются еле заметно.  
Мик хмыкает, убирает состриженные волоски, дует на макушку.  
Пальцы подлокотнике вовсе собираются в кулак.  
Мик кладет машинку на стол, медленно отряхивает состриженные волоски с плечей...  
\- Как-то не подумал.  
\- Конечно.  
... кружит по краю ворота водолазки, убирая лишнее.  
\- Могу еще и шею размять.  
\- Угум. Снять напряжение. - Сколько сарказма.  
Мик "нечаянно" выдыхает в висок, наклоняясь ближе:  
\- Напряжение тоже могу. - Опускает обе руки на плечи, разминая круговыми движениями. Снарт снова прикрывает веки и - кивает, соглашается резко:  
\- Ладно. - И добавляет мягче: - Но так чтобы мне не пришлось двигать головой. - И тянет его к себе за подтяжку. 

Завершается воскресенье тоже хорошо.


	6. Контроль

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG-13, драма, херт-комфорт, пре-пвп  
> саммари: Снарт курит, Мик страдает, но всё чуть глубже) 
> 
> вдохновение (экскаваторным ковшом) черпалось тут http://40.media.tumblr.com/40c9266f71f67a7454754877f20afa80/tumblr_mhxzlvK77n1raskixo1_500.jpg
> 
> а эти картинки можно приложить к глазам после, посочувствовать Мику  
> http://45.media.tumblr.com/a1924e9209943bc781e233a28e5df18a/tumblr_o0ds3fobU61tdpns6o1_500.gif  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/7/0/4/2704646/83875879.jpg

Лиза говорит - справится сама.  
Снарт молчит, стоя на крыльце больницы - рука на перевязи, пустой рукав пальто сметает снег с перил. Мешки под глазами, и выражение у них жуткое, непривычное - он ничего не просчитывает, не выбирает, оставляя это им.  
И Мик не может сказать, что на него находит, но выбираясь из машины, он едва не рычит:  
\- Нет! - И встает перед Лизой, идущей к брату.  
\- Как нет?  
\- За тобой самой охота. У него не только рука, но и ноги. Я унесу если что.  
\- Ха. – Оживает за спиной Снарт, одолевает первую ступеньку. Пальцы сжимаются на холодном поручне со всей силы.  
\- Куда унесешь? - Знакомо, угрожающе смотрит Лиза, подражая брату. Но не она его босс.  
Его.  
\- Мик прав. - Снова вклинивается Снарт, останавливаясь отдохнуть. Стоять ему тяжело, как и говорить. - Встретимся позже.  
\- Но я хочу!..  
\- Таскать меня к ванной?  
\- Лен...  
\- Так будет лучше. Для всех нас. Мик. - Мик оказывается рядом мгновенно, подхватывает под руку, помогая оставить позади крыльцо больницы. Они проходят мимо застывшей Лизы, когда Снарт требует остановиться, и неловко подняв здоровую руку, обнимает сестру:  
\- Позвони мне, когда будешь в безопасности.  
\- Все точно в порядке?  
\- Теперь да.  
Но Мик видит его глаза, когда Лиза остается позади. Ни черта не в порядке. И, может, поэтому Снарт не хочет, чтобы сестра видела его таким. 

 

В машине Мик, не спрашивая накидывает поверх пальто еще и свою куртку, включает печку погорячей. Адреналина в крови столько, словно за ними погоня.  
Наконец-то рядом.  
Живой. Близко. Протяни руку и…  
\- Высади меня в ближайшем отеле.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты ничего мне не должен, Мик. - Снарт смотрит на него как на идиота. Мик отвечает ему тем же:  
\- А ты мне – да. - И не обращая внимания на поднятые в комичном удивлении брови, тянется к бардачку. Вынимает пару огнеупорных перчаток и надевает Снарту на руки. На здоровую, и нет.  
\- Так теплей. - Снарт хмыкает, но не говорит о своей любви к холоду. Откидывается на кресло, не смиряясь, но собираясь посмотреть, что же дальше.  
Машины движется с места, скорость чудовищно низкая – снег, город, запретительные знаки. Но главное Снарт, которому любое резкое движение может причинить боль. Мик ловит его взгляд на себе, но не долго. Скоро тепло и размеренное движение, усыпляют того. Он тихо сопит во сне и Мик так и не набирает скорость. 

 

*

Мик думает, что готов ко всему - к угрозам, ворчанию, ехидным комментариям. Даже если их количество вырастет в разы, и Снарт перестанет сдерживаться совсем. Но беда приходит откуда не ждали. 

Снарт, потерпев поражение и вынужденный залечь на дно, проходит через тот же ритуал, что и после побега - наказание. Он перебирает вредные привычки своего отца, пялясь в потолок. С поправкой на то, что обезболивающие и алкоголь сочетаются хреново. Потому он впервые с их знакомства возвращается к сигаретам.  
И это невыносимо.  
Дело не в дыме или огне зажигалки.  
Сводит с ума сам Снарт.  
Пальцы, губы, скулы.  
Знакомое только по сексу выражение лица - расслабленное, отрешенное. 

Мик не видел его месяц, не касался вечность. Но, учитывая повреждения и апатию, не думал ни о чем таком. До первой увиденной затяжки. 

\- Осуждаешь? - Снарт лежит на диване, отставив руку на кофейный столик, и пускает в потолок дым. Мик подставляет под пепел пустую банку, и не отвечает, возвращаясь к чтению книжки об оказании ухода больным на дому. 

Буквы горят перед глазами. 

Банка переполняется за неделю. Его терпение всё нет и нет.  
Снарт бы им гордился, если бы мог. 

*  
На исходе недели Мик сдается и привозит врачей. Без особого на то их желания. Сначала одного, потом другого, сразу двух. Снарт, наконец, что-то о ситуации говорит:  
\- Напрасный риск.  
Мик меняет расположение логова, и привозит еще одного, на этот раз толкового. Курить тот, к сожалению, не запрещает. Но заставляет переделать несколько снимков, долго ругает врачей в бесплатной клинике, и вправляет кости как надо.  
Снарт обещает убить обоих. 

Но восстановление начинает идти гораздо быстрее. 

*  
Спустя еще полмесяца Снарт начинает приходить в себя. Замечает разложенные вокруг газеты, журналы с книгами. Добирается до ноутбука, чтобы начать выстраивать план мести. Это Мик узнает из распечаток, но не от него самого – Снарт либо огрызается, либо молчит, продолжая курить. 

Держаться помогают горы железа - в захваченном доме, много тренажеров в подвале и разнокалиберной техники в гараже. Помогают, пока не становится слишком жарко. 

*  
День как день, только в доме слишком тепло, даже для него. Ничего удивительного, что Снарт обычно закутанный в слои ткани, раздевается до футболки. Светлой и такой тонкой, что сквозь ткань можно разглядеть соски.  
Мик отворачивается к плите, за которой готовил, и остро жалеет, что та электрическая.  
Можно было бы отвлечься на лепестки газа.  
Позади в механической зажигалке скрипит колесико. Ноздрей касается дым.  
Мик оглядывается, чтобы напомнить о договоре — не курить на кухне, и замирает так.  
Он был в достаточном количестве стрип-клубов в своей жизни, но даже лучшие шоу меркнут по сравнению с этим - западают щеки, вздымается грудь, губы размыкаются, округляясь, чтобы выпустить дым и слова:  
\- Думаю принять ванну. Не поможешь?

Мик от неожиданности дергается, обжигаясь о сковородку. И пока отвлекается на обожженную руку, Снарт оказывается рядом. Хмыкает, разглядывая крохотный ожог, и тушит окурок о пустую коробку из-под яиц, прежде чем с силой провести Мику по пояснице:  
\- Это была последняя.  
Мик кивает и очень аккуратно смыкает пальцы вокруг голых предплечий, передвигая Снарта так, чтобы тот мог опереться на шкафчик бедрами. Снарт не слишком то помогает, прикусывая Мику шею между челюстью и шеей, и запуская руку под одежду.  
Оглушающе стучит в висках.  
Безопасней будет отпустить. Вот так. Прижать ладони к шкафчику возле бедер, но не к ним.  
Горячий рот добирается до ключицы. Жадные пальцы до груди. Смыкаются вокруг соска.  
От возбуждения перед глазами темнеет, но Мик не может начать, боясь потерять контроль полностью. Контроль, который так долго удерживал.  
Снарт останавливается, тяжело выдыхая:  
\- Что не так?  
\- Сломаю.  
\- Тогда как и предлагал - ванная. Вода примет на себя вес. Поручни, что ты сделал, помогут — удержаться...  
\- Слишком тесная. Не поместимся.  
\- … сверху.  
И это как взрыв. Желание опаляет, но даже сквозь него звучит страх, пока Снарт не выключает плиту и не кладет ладонь ему на плечо, задавая направление.


	7. Месть (блюдо, которое подают холодным)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG-13, пре-пвп, таймлайн: начало Легенд  
> Рип Харпер с камео  
> Приложить к глазам после http://i.imgur.com/fHuUhAs.jpg

И так, на повестке дня, вернее ночи, несколько связанных между собой задач. Первая - месть Рипу, при распределении кают между сокомандниками отказавшегося делить с кем-то свою. Вторая - избавление от Рэя, ставшего после отказа Рипа их с Миком соседом. И третья - сброс напряжения: они с Миком не пользовались "привилегиями" их партнерства с самого 2016, что негативно сказывалось на концентрации Лена и слаженности их работы, потому что не могли остаться наедине, без присмотра вездесущего Гидеона.   
Отсюда появлялись четвертая - что делать с ИИ, и пятая - как уснуть, когда решения нет ни у одной.   
\- Не спишь? - Мик подходит бесшумно, без приглашения садясь рядом. Скудное ночное освещение делает его глаза абсолютно темными и голодными.   
Может обсудить проблему напрямую? Лен приподнимается на локтях, опираясь ими на подушку, подбирая мысленно с чего начать, но Мик сбивает его с мысли:   
\- А бойскаут дрыхнет без задних ног. - Широкая ладонь ложится на складки одеяла, медленно их расправляя. Слишком медленно. И слишком далеко. - Ты в этой пижаме похож на ниндзя. - Надо же комплименты!   
Смешок Мик воспринимает как разрешение и ладонь переползает на прикрытое одеялом колено. Движется дальше. Жар чувствуется сквозь слои ткани. И его ведет.  
Черт с Рэем, тот достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать когда надо притворяться спящим. Они подписались уничтожить тирана, но не стать монахами. Лен толкается в ладонь пахом - давления, что есть сейчас, недостаточно, - и выставляет шею. Мик издает низкий звук горлом, забираяь между его разведенных ног и дергается от резкого вскрика на соседней койке:  
\- Фел!..  
Мик упирается ему в грудь лбом, прежде чем с коротким и выразительным:  
\- Убью. - Попытаться рвануть с места. Лен удерживает его за плечи в последний момент. Напряженные мышцы словно поют под ладонями. И это вдохновляет должно быть. Потому что "секс", "месть", "где" складываются в голове в одно решение.   
Лен говорит в ухо Мику, что продолжает сопротивляться:   
\- На этом корабле есть комната, где никто не спит. - Мик замирает.   
\- Склад закрывается на ночь. В рубке несколько выходов и неудобные кресла. Приятно знать что не один ищешь решение и Лен хвалит как может - скользит от плечей к груди, прессу.   
\- Я о том, где одно кресло, и один вход.   
\- Аааа.   
\- И довольно широкий и крепкий на вид стол. - Мик сглатывает и тянет его за нетерпеливо тянет его за рукав:   
\- Пошли. 

В кабинете капитана ожидаемо пусто. И единственный свидетель никак не комментирует их поздний визит. Неудивительно, учитывая проработанность планов Хантера. Наверняка, забыл объяснить Гидеону разницу между общим и приватным.   
\- Гидеон. Экранируй комнату.  
\- Цель?   
\- Не хотим помешать другим отдыхать.  
\- Пока мы отдыхаем.   
\- О любом вреде нанесенном кораблю я немедля сообщу капитану.   
\- Смотри-ка, малышка нас знает! - шутит Мик и комнату словно отрезает от других помещений. Не остается лишних шумов.   
Лен подходит к столу, чтобы перевернуть фотографии лицами вниз, чувствуя взгляд Мика, сверлящий ему лопатки.   
Стоит перевернуть последнюю - Мик обнимает его сзади, тесно прижимаясь к грудью к спине, притираясь бедрами.   
И "мы можем умереть завтра", "я хочу", и "слишком долго" тоже складываются один к одному, становясь одним решением - Лен упирается ладонями в стол, прогибаясь в пояснице и ограничивается одной фразой:   
\- Одежду не снимать. - Мик горячо выдыхает ему в шею и задирает пижамную куртку, чтобы поцеловать спину, опускается вниз. Чертит языком линию от лопаток до пояса, пока ладони скользят по бедрам до коленей. И отрывается только, чтобы приказать ИИ:  
\- Гидеон, приглуши свет. И займись какими-нибудь своими делами подальше отсюда. - Приказывает и приспускает пояс штанов Лена, продолжая опускаться ниже. 

И у долгого времени "без привилегий" находятся плюсы - так происходящее гораздо острей. 

*

Утром на лице Хантера негодование смешивается со стыдом, но поднять тему при других он не может. Сара хмыкает, не задавая вопросов, просто любуется красными пятнами на скулах капитана. Остальные занимаются своими делами, ничего не замечая. Мик - слегка размякший, заводит разговор с щенком старика об автомобилях и старательно не смотрит на Лена лишний раз, хотя ему очень хочется. 

Терпения Хантеру хватает до завтрака, после которого он не тратя сил на выдумывание вразумительной причины, кивает Лену в направлении своего кабинета, где откатывается на кресле от стола подальше.   
Столько праведной ярости в его взгляде кажется не было и при встрече с Вандалом, но стоит опереться бедрами о злосчастный стол и Хантер закрывает лицо рукой, чтобы спустя восемьдесят семь секунд разразится гневной тирадой:  
\- Это возмутительно! Оскорбительно! Вы же взрослые люди!  
\- С потребностями. Разве капитан не должен знать всё о членах своего экипажа?   
\- Но-но!.. В энциклопедиях о вас и о ваших... ни слова!  
\- А пара строчек о том, что я уже удалял однажды все данные о себе из сети, есть? И я предупреждал - соседство Палмера нежелательно.  
\- Вы невозможны. - Лен пожимает плечами, добавляя со всем возможным сарказмом:   
\- "Легенда". - И не трогается с места, пока Хантер не машет рукой сдаваясь:  
\- Хорошо, пусть Рэй перебирается ко мне. - И Лен дарит ему лучшую из своих победных улыбок.


	8. Первая помощь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> как бы джен, Леонард Снарт|Мик Рори, охрана, другие заключенные, G, херт/комфорт, на ключ "Мик плачет"

Бесит бесит бесит.   
Тряска в грузовике, который катают по кругу. Вкус затхлой воды и глотка пришлось дожидаться сутки. Дыхание других заключенных плотно сидящих бок о бок.   
И то что Мика, которого охранники вытащили «поговорить» нет слишком долго.   
\- Есть что новенького сказать о правах, Снарт? - Спрашивает из-за перегородки между заключенными и водителями ублюдок в форме.   
И приходится промолчать. Ради Мика.   
Что тоже бесит.  
\- Ниче-ниче! У дружка твоего башка крепкая, сдюжит. - Подбадривает рыжий тип напротив. - Да и сколько ни бей - вреда не будет. Мозга то!.. - И Лень бьет, кулак смачно врезается Ряжему поддых, цепи между скованных рук как раз хватает обмотать веснушачатую шею и под хрипы становится намного легче. 

Когда охранники вытаскивают его наружу, лениво пиная, ему всё ещё легко, пока на глаза не попадается Мик. Стоящий в грязи на коленях перед кучей охранников в каких-то пяти шагах.  
Кривая линия рта. Красные белки глаз. Мокрое лицо.   
Мокрое от слез лицо.   
Лен не видел его плачущим никогда.   
Он рывком оказывается рядом, несмотря на окрики и то, что резкое движение могут счесть попыткой нападения. Ощупывает взглядом тело, голову.   
Никаких сломанных костей. Переносица не повреждена, значит не от удара в нос.   
\- Какого черта? - Охранники ржут. Мик не настолько не в себе, как показалось, потому что в ответ на смех рычит и глаза, даже полные слез, горят от гнева.   
\- Ты еще пожалей его!   
\- Поцелуй в лоб!   
Мик агрессивно шмыгает носом. Моргает часто. От сдавленного:   
\- Глаза. - сжимается сердце и Лен вытирает ему слезы. Пробует их на вкус. Язык жгет. Можно выдохнуть. Ничего непоправимого. Всего лишь спец средство.   
Против скованного и уже избитого заключенного.   
\- Поздравляю! - Ублюдки обмениваются удивленными взглядами. - Очередное нарушение! Вы хоть знаете что после этого дерьма обязательно надо промыть глаза сразу же, до того как яд нанесет урон здоровью, вверенного вам гражданина?! - Как и следовало ожидать все что они знают, с какого края держать дубинку. Затыкаются, вслушиваясь в слова.   
Один, самый молодой, все-таки подает голос:   
\- Да кто поверит-то?   
\- Любой медик взяв анализы после. Тащите аптечку! - Охранники злобно смотрят, но начинают шевелиться подчиняясь приказу. Отправляют одного за аптечкой, другого за водой. Мик тяжело дышит рядом, слезы продолжают течь.   
Невыносимо.   
Лен прикрывает ему глаза пальцами. Вечно холодные они должны помочь остудить веки. И Мик удивляет в очередной раз, опуская голову так, чтобы погладить лоб и веки о подставленные ладони.


	9. Ловушка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> порно без порно, R за кинк, визуал https://45.media.tumblr.com/d23764363b65ce5158950dfe351403b7/tumblr_o4tib6s8aV1qlp3tco2_500.gif  
> на ключи: "Лен лажает", "игры с перчатками", "они же воры"

Владелец особняка, в который они забрались, оказался большим экцентриком - за обманкой с панелью сигнализации пряталась механическая ловушка. И если бы Лен не злился и смотрел внимательней, возможно, капкан не сомкнулся бы вокруг его правого запястья. Руку теперь и повернуть было нельзя. 

\- Проблемы? - Заглянувший в комнату Мик выглядел почти остывшим после их стычки, что раздражало ещё больше:   
\- Нет. Проверяю как долго могу простоять на коленях. Всё тихо?   
\- Ага. - А спокойствие показалось. Мик сбросил с плеча сумку набитую деньгами с громким стуком. - Разрешил детям смотреть ящик, они и заткнулись.   
\- Детям?   
\- Ага. Такие маленькие люди. Не всегда тупые. Отличный план, босс. И подготовка. Всё - схвачено! - Мик взмахнул руками и вытаращив глаза, вцепился себе же в запястье.   
\- Надо было показать им клоунаду!   
\- Надо было бы оставить тебя здесь!   
Лен прикрыл глаза, глубоко выдыхая.   
Успокоиться не помогло.   
\- Если не собираешься бросать меня здесь, пора бы начать действовать. Время! - Мик зарычал и пнул ящик с инструментами к стене так, что тот открылся. Встал на колени рядом, наклоняясь к панели.   
Перед глазами оказались лопатки, и желание остро заявило о себе - температура и пульс подскочили разом.   
Не стоило спать с партнером. Сейчас бы не сбивался фокус. 

Не было бы так мучительно тяжело работать на близком расстоянии: Мик из такого положения ожидаемо не смог разглядеть детали. Ему пришлось снимать панель, потом ложиться на пол, чтобы залезть внутрь по плечи. Напряглась грудная клетка, согнулись ноги. Для уйстойчивости, должно быть. И у Лена стал вставать. Изнутри стойки раздалось глухое:   
\- Рукав мешает. - И Мик начал неловко заворачивать ткань, что всё норовила соскользнуть обратно. Касаясь запястья и локтя.  
Положение стало еще неудобней.   
\- Оставь так. - Руки исчезли. Звякнули отвертки, послышался звук столкновения стали со сталью. Металл вокруг запястья дрогнул. Но оно так и осталось скованным.   
\- И как?  
\- Всё ещё слишком туго. - В верхнюю часть панели с той стороны что-то ударилось с глухим стуком. Мик выглянул, потирая лоб с удивленно приоткрытым ртом. Лен поискал причины для столь бурной реакции, нашёл и невозмутимо отвернулся в сторону, незаметно прикрывая ширинку свободной рукой и считая секунды. Спустя двадцать одну или тридцать две отвертки зазвенели вновь. И руку потянули. За запястье. Слишком медленно.   
Слишком аккуратно.   
\- Сильней! Немного боли я выдержу! - За панелью выругались и Мик показался целиком, по слогам приказывая:   
\- Прекрати!   
\- А то что?! - Ноздри гневно раздулись, знакомо выступила вперед челюсть, и опасно зажглись глаза. Одно из колен Мика уперлось Лену в грудь, удерживая подальше. Его пальцы легли на локоть, задирая рукав до предплечья, и двинулись к запястью - медленно и лаская.   
\- Что ты творишь?! - Мик вместо ответа прижал язык к обратной стороне руки, повторяя путь пальцев, оставляя широкую влажную полосу. И скрылся в стойке до того, как Лен ударил в нее кулаком.   
\- Не смей! - В перчатку пойманной ловушкой руки скользнул мокрый палец и начал ее растягивать.   
\- Если как следует смазать, может ладонь и выскочит. - Добавился второй.   
\- Убью.   
\- Ты первый начал. - Третий не лез. Ноготь царапнул ладонь и двинулся...   
\- Тебе показалось.   
\- Ага. - ... вдоль линии жизни. Лен уперся в проклятую панель лбом, стараясь не дышать слишком громко.   
\- Ты стал чаще косячить.   
\- Да ладно?   
\- Ага. Месяц назад. В четверг. Сегодня. И знаешь почему? - Пальцы исчезли, прекращая пытку, и их теперь не хватало.  
\- Из-за секса.   
\- Неа. - Мик показался снова. - Наоборот. Его нет слишком долго. - Сел так что они оказались лицом к лицу. - А ты хочешь. Сильно. Часто. Много. - Вот теперь у Лена стояло по-настоящему. - И думаешь и думаешь. И - сюрприз! - снова думаешь. Так нельзя. - Мик почти коснулся своей щекой его щеки, и резко откинувшись, лег обратно. - Дай себе волю. - Усмешка. - Не растаешь.  
\- Ха! - Но стоило прислушаться. Иногда Мик говорил довольно дельные вещи. И собственное поведение сегодня довольно ловко объяснялось предложенной теорией.   
Тиски разжались. На запястье и где-то в груди и когда Мик появился снова, Лен удержал его на полу освобожденной рукой, прижав ладонь к прессу.   
\- Не поднимайся. - Мик хмыкнул и обхватил след ловушки пальцами, растирая его.   
\- А как же время? - Приоткрытые губы, блеск глаз.   
\- Ошибкой больше, ошибкой меньше. - Лен перекинул ногу через него, нависая сверху...   
\- Здесь повсюду камеры. - ... и запретив себе думать, приложился ртом к широкой шее.   
Мик со свистом выдохнул, опуская руки ему на задницу и у входной двери что-то громко упало. 

Двое мальчишек и щенок смотрели на них в шесть пар глаз.   
\- Вот же черт. - На затылок легла ладонь Мика, успокаивая.   
\- Отсосу в машине. А теперь валим. 

Сумку с награбленным и инструменты они не забыли только потому, что им напомнили дети.


	10. Неженка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> флафф, херт/комфорт, G, на ключ "большая-маленькая ложка

\- ... так длительность заморозки вырастает на две секунды!   
\- Да это же Нобель! - Мрачно раздалось из вороха одеял на диване, но Мик и носа оттуда не показал. - И как столь блестящий ум забыл закрыть окно?   
\- Хочешь убедить меня, что простыл от лёгкого сквозняка? - Теперь Мик появился с горящими от возмущения глазами:   
\- Ты стянул одеяло! - Лен пожал плечами:  
\- Верен себе даже во сне.   
Мик моргнул. Чихнул. С яростным шмыганьем вернулся в кокон. Рука с отставленным средним пальцем исчезла в недрах ткани последней.  
\- Неженка. - Рука взмыла вновь, и не опускалась, пока Лен не вышел из комнаты.   
Кажется, плану поваляться рядом, нужны были корректировки.

Через полчаса ничего не изменилось. Мик всё также дулся и демонстративно не замечал его возвращения. Но стоило запаху глинтвейна заполнить комнату и показалось помятое, начавшее зарастать щетиной лицо.   
В сердце кольнуло нежностью.   
\- Да ладно.   
\- Насколько помню важно пить много горячего. - Мик кивнул, но поверил, только когда как следует хлебнул из предложенного стакана. Допив следующий, он зажмурился от удовольствия, приобнял термос, и вполне благодушно принялся наблюдать, как Лен устраивает ноутбук напротив дивана.   
\- Вестерн? – Королевский кивок и Мик принялся поправлять подушки, чтобы было, на что опереться. Но, стоило сесть рядом, всё равно откинулся ему на плечо, приятно теплый сквозь одеяла. Пришлось обнять, чтобы не съезжал, конечно.  
\- Никогда не думал, что буду маленькой ложкой.   
Лен поцеловал его в макушку. 

На экране плохие парни оказывались не такими плохими как на первый взгляд.


	11. Первый раз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на ключ "первый раз", пре-пвп, PG-13

Мик выглядит необычно. Слишком расслабленными как после хорошего пожара. Или секса. Запаха дыма нет.   
\- Занят чем-то?   
\- Типа того.   
Распаренная мягкая кожа, влажные волосы, облепившая ноги ткань.   
\- Принимаешь ванную с пеной?  
\- Ага. Ароматерапия. Советуют при проблемах с гневом. - И ведь не язвит, шутит. Тянется помочь с паркой, замок которой заело. Сквозняк от входной двери заставляет его соски встать. Сквозняк или близость, которой не было достаточно давно, чтобы нанести незапланированный визит.  
\- По делу?   
\- Можно сказать и так.   
\- О! - Мик игриво поднимает брови и наклоняется к заевшей молнии, не делая никаких попыток прижаться ближе или случайно облапать, а ведь Лен якобы случайно выдыхает ему в чувствительное ухо. Закончив, Мик отстраняется, не замечая широкий вырез свитера, в котором , между прочим, отлично видны любимые им ключицы, и уходит.   
И объяснений равнодушию не так уж много. То, в котором Мик занимается сексом с другими людьми, нравится меньше всех. И побеждает, стоит проследовать за Миком до кухни, где на столе уже стоит пара тумблеров из-под виски.   
\- Что-то не так?  
\- ?   
\- Морщишься. - Мик показывает на лицо и возвращается к уничтожению улик. То есть ополаскивает посуду, как ни в чем не бывало. И если подумать, они не обсуждали границы.   
\- Встреча?   
\- Свидание.  
\- Деловое?   
\- Неа. - Мик выключает воду и поворачивается к нему, складывая на груди руки. И говорить намеками бессмысленно:   
\- У тебя есть другие партнеры?   
\- Один, и давно. Ну же. - Мик смотрит на него с интересом. Лен злится и мысленно перебирает его бывших в уме, пытаясь понять, кто мог вернуться или хотя бы захотеть вернуться. Таких нет. - Самый первый.   
\- Мужчина? - Смешок и Мик показывает пальцем на себя.   
\- Ха. Свидание с собой?  
\- Выпили, поговорили, занялись сексом. Чем не свидание? - Комментарий про шизофрению Лен опускает, вычленяя главное. Секс был. Без него, по крайней мере физически. Кто знает что Мик представлял при этом.   
И немного успокаивается.   
Немного.   
\- И как прошло?   
\- Могло бы лучше.   
\- Надо же.   
\- Угу. Для некоторых вещей всё-таки нужны как минимум двое. - И Лен снова не понимает о чем речь, бессмысленно перебирая возможности. Мик протягивает ему тумблер с алкоголем на донышке, удерживая его тремя пальцами.   
Догадка ударяет в пах и голову одновременно.   
\- Ммм, понял. -Теперь Мик близко, и его обнаженная грудь и плечи тоже. - И как мысль? Нравится?   
\- Нравится, но...   
\- Могу показать. – А казалось все те разы, когда мог кончить не прикасаясь к себе, остались в юности. – Или, - кончик языка Мика мелькает между губ, - Можешь поучаствовать. Не напрягаясь. – Их губы почти соприкасаются.   
И к черту черту.   
\- Да!   
\- Оба предложения?   
\- То что про участие.   
\- Окей, босс. - И разговоры заканчиваются.  
Наконец-то.


	12. Средство от бессоницы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> драма, херт/комфорт, G
> 
> *
> 
> Объяснение сцены в серии 12, где "Легенды" входят в зал, в котором Лен и Мик напряженно стоят на подчеркнутом расстоянии

Очевидно, Мик, новый Мик - уже не тот, что прежде. То насколько и в чем именно различия – нет. Лен тратит всё свободное время, пытаясь понять, и терпит поражение.  
Чувства, которые все-таки есть, здорово мешают анализу.   
Так, стоит задержать взгляд подольше, и контроль идет трещинами, как лёд при сильном ударе. А необходимость держать дистанцию выматывает физически, будто касаться, говорить, слышать необходимо также как есть, пить или спать. 

Со сном, к слову, почти также сложно как с попытками сблизиться. В пустой каюте, наедине с видениями жизни, что была у Мика без него, почти не спится. От бессонницы путаются мысли, взгляды становятся дольше. То, когда Мик заметит, лишь вопрос времени.   
Стоит ли скрывать?   
Почему бы не использовать?   
Как уже использовал синяки.   
Надо лишь дождаться подходящего момента, когда рядом не будет посторонних. 

*

\- Хочешь что-то спросить?   
\- Вроде того. – Лен опирается на колонну затылком в общей зале. Кроме них никого, ненадолго. Так почему не обсудить всё нужное сейчас? – Скорее попросить.   
\- Думаешь, захочу что-то тебе дать? - Прохладный, так и не ставшим привычным, взгляд.   
\- Возможно.   
\- С чего бы?  
\- С того, что можешь олучить кое-что взамен, разумеется. Если твои бывшие работодатели ничего не урезали.   
\- Они ничего не урезали!   
\- Да-да. Лишь немного подправили. Слышал. Можешь не шевелиться? Какое-то время. – Мик застывает, продолжая щуриться с подозрением. Кивает медленно, едва заинтересованный, к чему всё идет. Лен протягивает руку и пожимает ему плечо, старательно игнорируя попытку отодвинуться. Оно, пусть и каменное на ощупь, теплое, знакомое, Мика. И прикосновение действительно успокаивает. Эксперимент можно считать удачным.  
Или нет.   
Мик хватает его за запястье, тянет на себя рывком, так что грудь прижимается к груди. Глаза оказываются напротив глаз. А губы… в них Мик впивается своими. Жестко. Больно. Необходимо.  
Всё что удается сделать – открыть рот навстречу пошире, и вцепится в спину.   
Руки Мика оказываются под тканью. Жадно скользя по ребрам и животу.   
Обжигая.   
\- Сюда идут. – Говорит Гидеон, и с Мика словно спадает наваждение. Будто пламя, от которого он мог глаза оторвать, резко погасили. Он бросается в другую сторону зала, замирает, уставившись в какую-то точку на карте. И подрагивающие от желания не выпускать руки, приходится зажать под мышками.   
Гидеон предупреждает их вовремя.   
До того как появляются остальные Легенды, дыхание удается перевести. 

Никто ничего не замечает.

*  
Что ж этой ночью спать не дают не кошмары, а желания. Не помогают ни душ, ни алкоголь, ни чтение инструкции корабля, подкинутой Джаксом. Но, если быть с собой честным, он не сильно пытается. Почти решив, дойти до новой каюты Мика и положиться на импровизацию. И то, что толкнуло их к друг другу совсем недавно. 

Но Мик приходит сам. Застывает на пороге на пару секунд, оценивая обстановку - Лен на постели, с книгой, давно переодевшийся ко сну. И садится рядом.   
\- У меня тоже есть просьба. - Лен откладывает книгу, и устраивает ладони на коленях, готовый не перебивать. - Ляг. Спиной ко мне. И не шевелись. – Мик вытягивается позади, у стены, как раньше. И ради «раньше» Лен готов на гораздо большее, а не только подставить спину.  
Стоит лечь Мик утыкается ему между лопаток лбом и крепко обнимает за пояс.   
И мир словно встает с головы на ноги, как и должно быть.   
Становится спокойно, правильно и хорошо.   
\- Спи. – Эту просьбу Лен тоже выполняет легко и не жалея ни о чем больше.


	13. Любовь к сладкому (G, романс, флафф, ребята вышли из тюрьмы в первый раз, и юны)

Солнце приятно греет спину сквозь окно кухни, высокий ворот свитера шею. Наконец никаких прохладных камер, никакой тюремной одежды не по размеру. Тепло, безопасность. Канун Рождества. И хочется верить, что всё теперь будет хорошо – испытание окончилось, награда его искупит, и они такие разные не разойдутся завтра, но Лен не может - вырос из сказок. Так что просто наслаждается моментом покоя.   
Мик наоборот - не может надышаться, насмотреться, возбужденно скачет по квартире, вернувшись из магазина. Раскладывает перед ним покупки, как сокровища. И этот огонь, блеск глаз, находит отклик, но пока так и не ясно, не осталось ли всё, что было между ними в тюрьме, там, позади.   
\- Сейчас я покажу тебе, ради чего стоило выйти на свободу! - И ощущение безопасности исчезает, словно выключили свет. Лен ждет – алкоголь, наркотики, порнографический журнал, что мог бы расставить всё по местам, но из пакета с Сантой появляются пачка какао и упаковка зефира, горсть батончиков, пакетики с сахаром.   
\- А не слишком ли сладко? – Мик поднимает удивленно брови и отправляет одну из шоколадок в рот, едва ли целиком, и это как ни странно, возбуждает.   
Облизывается, прежде чем вкрадчиво спросить:   
\- Не любишь сладкое? – И Лен вдруг понимает, насколько Мик тоже неуверен в том, что происходит между ними, как себя вести здесь, несмотря на то, что он старше и опытней. Понимание дает силу решиться – он встает, и тянет Мика к себе за шнурки толстовки, отвечая:  
\- Когда как. – У Мика вспыхивают глаза, но он ждёт, как и в первый раз, когда Лен поцелует его сам. И Лен тянется вверх, касается своими обветренными губами губ Мика, что согласно раздвигаются навстречу. Становится сладко, и снова спокойно.   
Особенно когда ладони Мика ложатся ему на талию почти невесомо.  
\- Не сломаешь. - Мик серьезно смотрит исподлобья:  
\- Если бы. - И они целуются снова уже сильней, глубже, заползая под одежду друг друга пальцами. Никаких криков охранников, никаких посторонних.   
Вот ради чего стоило выйти. Точно стоило. 

*

Какао с зефирками Мик приносит ему в постель, когда лен уже снова может думать.   
И вкус этого короткого счастливого дня и делает этот напиток самым любимым.


	14. Скорость (R, PWP, Мик провоцирует босса во время дела, счет в котором идёт на минуты)

Всё идёт по плану. Кроме Мика, который отчего-то не спешит двигаться к следующему этапу. Занимает кресло, относящееся к девятнадцатому веку, судя по инструктированной музейной табличке, и не шевелиться.  
\- Время, Мик!  
\- Ага. – По-прежнему никаких потуг.  
Лен подходит, чтобы толкнуть его в плечо и сразу же оказывается схваченным. Горячие ладони на бедрах поверх парки. Расширившиеся зрачки.  
\- Я тут нашел три минуты в запасе. - Руки Мика быстро оказываются под верхней одеждой, задирают свитер над поясом впереди.  
Какая дерзость.  
Крио-пушка в одной руке, сумка с инструментами в другой мешают сопротивляться активно.  
Лен предупреждает взглядом.  
Но Мик притягивается себя к нему, наклоняет голову к обнаженному прессу:  
\- Потратим на повышение морали?  
И адреналин все-таки понижает способность принимать рациональные решения. Потому что они в центральном музее, в шаге от самой громкой аферы года, в жестких временных рамках, и..:  
\- Минута.  
Тепло дыхания приятно касается кожи над ремнем. К тому же месту прижимаются губы.  
Широкие горячие упругие губы.  
Кончик языка.  
Кромка верхних зубов.  
Крио-пушка мешает теперь совсем по-другому, как и парка.  
Слишком жарко.  
\- Соленный, - говорит Мик, - но недостаточно. - И рассудок пытается победить снова, несмотря низкий тон его голоса, от которого жар становится еще сильнее:  
\- Полминуты. Рискуешь не уложиться.  
\- Ага. Рискую. – Усмешка и пальцы Мик расстегивают ремень.  
В этот раз вдох приходится в пах.  
Реакция тела на движение воздуха возмутительно сильная.  
\- Мик…  
Мик дергает плечом вместо ответа и спешит занять рот, не останавливаясь, чтобы убрать белье.  
Потом, наверняка, будет противно, но сейчас всего слишком.  
Слишком горячо, влажно, плотно.  
Мик собирает тонкую мокрую ткань широким мазком языка и отстраняется, усмехаясь опять:  
\- Время вышло, босс?  
И Лен прикладывает пушку ему к виску.  
\- Для пробного захода – без сомнений. А теперь пора взяться за настоящее дело. – И в эту минуту ему все равно, что они могут не успеть, или Мик провел его в очередной раз. Мик хмыкает, и убирает ткань, чтобы растянуть губы в улыбке вокруг его члена.  
И почему-то у этого поражения вкус победы.


	15. Швы  (PG-13, херт/комфорт, на ключ "зашивать раны друг друга")

/юность/

\- Больно. - Мычит Мик и его горячий лоб вздрагивает под ладонью, отчего петли шва ложатся не так ровно как хотелось бы.   
\- Не ной. - Скорбно поднятые брови в ответ и нить натягивается еще сильней:  
\- Не могууууу. - Опять это подчеркнуто детское выражение, которое и бесит и забавляет одновременно. – Может, подуешь? - Только прикосновение к колену совсем не детское, как и взгляд предлагающий _отвлечься_.   
\- Хочешь шрам - продолжай.   
\- Шрамы украшают. - Тянет Мик и шагает пальцами от по бедру к паху, озабоченный придурок. Запрокидывает голову, закусывая нижнюю губу… Ладно, озабоченные оба. Но Лен не успевает дотянуться до ножниц, когда дверь на кухню раскрывается и в проем заглядывает Лиза, закрывая глаза широко-раздвинутыми пальцами:   
\- И как? И чего?   
\- В процессе. – И он не очень хороший брат, потому что забыл про девчонку начисто. Мик, пользуясь тем, что с порога кухни ни черта не видно, рисует сквозь ткань на его пояснице пламя. Или что-то еще с большим количеством лучей или игл.   
Как же жарко.   
\- И нам нужны еще бинты для перевязки. Мазь для синяков твоему братику. Аптека конечно далеко, но ты же вроде уже достаточно большая, чтобы справиться?   
Лиза кивает, дурацкие хвостики прыгают по плечам, и:  
\- Смотри по сторонам! - Лен требует уже у двери.   
Мик самодовольно ухмыляется, расставив широко ноги.   
\- И какие синяки мне надо сводить?   
\- Сейчас покажу. – И Мик встает, чтобы прикусить ему кожу на шее, ровно в том месте, от прикосновения к которому слабеют колени.  
Хитрый ублюдок.

/зрелость/

Боль такая, что тяжело дышать, а ведь нос даже не сломан. Полотенце набитое льдом, и прижатое поверх ушиба, помогает слабо. И почему-то больше чем лицо мерзнет плечо – обнаженное наполовину. Мик вместо того, чтобы пытаться его раздеть, разрезал ткань вокруг раны.   
\- Насколько скверно? - Собственный сдавленный голос неприятно слышать. Мик вместо ответа накрывает ладонью его макушку, проводя по коротким волосам рукой, как в юности, когда Лен был намного ниже, больше лажал и нуждался в защите. Согревает.   
\- Придется шить. - Ах да, пунктик Мика, который может зашить на себе что угодно, но стоит речи зайти о ранах Лена воротит нос. Приходится вложить в вопрос как можно больше яда:   
\- Позвонишь Лизе? – Мик морщится и убирает руку. Ковыряется в аптечке, уходит за бутылкой виски в соседнюю комнату и только после пары основательных глотков принимается за дело.   
\- Зачем всегда так затягиваешь? - Мик неопределенно хмыкает и не отвлекается от работы. Аккуратно сводит края, выводит идеальные стежки.   
Догадки, подгоняемый алкоголем, к которому Лен прикладывается тоже, роятся в голове, неплохо отвлекая. Боязнь крови? Очень смешно. Высокая эмпатия? Ха! Травматические воспоминания, о которых Лену ничего не известно? Тоже нет.   
\- Всё. – Мелькают ножницы, и Мик отстраняется хмурясь. Вытирает салфетками пальцы. Лен стучит ему коленом в колено, снова спрашивая:   
\- Почему? – на этот раз жестче.   
Мик глубоко вздыхает и целует его разбитые губы также аккуратно как зашивал рану.   
Также _нежно_.   
И, похоже, это и есть ответ.


End file.
